8th Maiden
by Ricolette
Summary: Just when the window is safe, another case came crushing into Jun's room.
1. Chapter 1

The rozen maidens were having their usual day. They gathered in Jun's room and do their daily things mostly being childish and messing Jun's room. Shinku as usual sat down on a small chair and sip her tea calmly.

Just when all the maidens have been awakened and there will no longer be broken windows and broken panic, another suitcase crashed landed into Jun's room, hitting the window as it did. The rozen dolls were puzzled and astonished.

Another rozen maiden doll? How could it be?

The suitcase has the same brown colour and the ornate patterns and the same metal used. It's possible that it could be Kirakishou's suitcase but there was also a chance that it could be another new doll.

"Ah! My window!" Jun shouted in distress, breaking the dolls' train of thoughts.

Shinku heaved a sigh and with a wave of hand, the broken glass shreds fixed itself magically, making the window appear to be new and unscratched. Jun was relived.

"Enough with the window shorty," said Suiseiseki tagged his sleeve, "open the case."

Jun shot her a reluctant look but what can he do. If he refused, Shinku would slap or kick him. Or worse, attack him since the maidens were already in battle mode.

He swallowed a spit and gingerly placed his fingers on the suitcase's lock. Flipping the locks open, he slowly lifted the cover.

The maidens had thought that something was going to jump out and attack them but nothing happened. The dolls peered inside the case.

There in the little box, lay a cute doll. Her hair was raven black with little curls at the tip of her soft hair. Her skin was very pale but tan and her style of clothing was a noble black strapped pinafore and a lace white blouse with high collar and a bowknot with a cameo attached to it. Her shoes were a lovely Mary Jane. They could see a pen and a sketch book in the doll's embrace. Beside the slumbering body, was a golden wind up key.

Jun picked up the doll and the key with a free hand. Inserting the key and winding it, he placed the doll down as she started to move.

The doll's eyelids opened and revealed a charming shade of violet. Her movement were quite cranky but was soon resolved when her consciousness was fully resolved. She picked up her writing tools and quickly scribbled words, "Nice to meet you, I am the eighth doll, *Hissokenmei, my title, the Library."

The writing was beautiful, anyone could see that. However, it left them thinking of the doll's communication. Why had she used paper instead of simply talking? Seeming to hear her sister's thoughts, the new sister wrote down something, "I have reasons why I am forbidden to talk."

"Did father forbid you?" Souseiseki asked.

"Yes." The doll replied.

"Why?" It was Suiseiseki's turn to ask, frowning.

Suiseiseki wasn't pleased to hear the cruelty about their father. First, Kirakishhou wouldn't have physical body because of his experiment and now, even though the newbie had a body, he forbade her to talk? It might be all for the sake of the Alice game.

The doll flipped back to the previous page and displayed the same words, "I have reasons why I am forbidden to talk."

Shinku was abnormally calm. She held out her teacup and requested for tea again.

 _Another Rozen maiden? Why would father do that and forbid her to talk?_ , Shinku inquired. She wasn't all that please with the arrival of the new doll lest she turn out to have a twisted personality like Kirakishou or it could turn out to be Kirakishou using her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Hissokenmei had been silently reading a book from Jun's book case in the comfort of her suitcase. The other maidens couldn't help but ponder on about Hissokenmei, their 8th sister. She was mysterious. Appeared out of nowhere and accused their father of forbidding her of speech. Accused isn't exactly the right word…

Either ways, the older dolls have a discussion.

"Have she found a human partner?" Souseiseki was the first to speak.

And it was Hinaichigo whom replied, "I don't think so… I somehow spot her ring in her case…"

"In… her… case…" the maidens slowly turned their heads to their new sister's case.

They stared at the case in silent significance.

"Rejected!" Hinaichigi yelled, "It is not right to look into other people's things without permission!"

"Then what should we do?" Souseiseki asked.

Shinku who was drinking tea with her eyes shut finally opened them, "We'll interrogate her."

Jun was busy doing his homework. Countless eraser dust scattered around the table. The eraser beside him never stopped getting used. Frustrated, Jun finally released the mechanical pencil jailed in his hands and slumped back with his head facing the ceiling, tuning into a sulking trance.

The 8th maiden, aware of the damage taken that Jun had took just by attempting his homework, walked over cautiously and tagged his beige jeans, instantly breaking his trance. Looking down, he met the eyes of Hissokenmei.

"What is it?" Jun said gently.

Hissokenmei pointed a finger at the table then stretched both her hands out to Jun. ' _Lift me up there_ ' was the message Jun received.

Obediently, he lifted the doll girl up onto the desk.

Her eyes scanned the homework. Taking the notepad on the desk, she began scribbling words and example solutions. Glancing at the swirly handwriting, he gave out a long, understanding 'oohhh…' She held out the mechanical pencil and Jun graciously took it.

* * *

 **Author's Omake!**

Me: *chuckles evilly*Huhuhu, you readers must be interested to know the meaning of Hissokenmei-chan's name, right?

Dear Readers: *Nod, nod, face intense*

Me: *smirks* Then I'll be obliged to tell you of my creative brilliance, you worms!

(Washa: Ano, why are you sounding so antagonistic? The dear readers will be angry you know.

Me: *tilts head innocently* Eh? I was just trying to be a antagonist.

Washa: Dear Readers, Ureijisai-san is currently trying to be a dramatic villain. Please pay no heed to her attempts. Thank you very much.

*Washa is Japanese for Narrator.)

Me: Using Google Translator –

(Washa: Ahhh! Don't mention that! Google and Google Translator and other Google functions, i.e. maps, gmail, etc, does NOT belong to us! *panting from speed talking about disclamation* You don't need to say that. At… at least… blank out the words…

Me: Ignore.

Washa: Oi! Don't ignore me!

Me: I'm going to *ignore you like the *insect you are.

*'Ignore' in Japanese is Mushi suru and 'Insect' is Mushi in Japanese!

Washa: Now I'm a bug!?

Me: Not 'bug', it's 'insect'.

Washa: Who cares!)

Me: *continues explaining professionally, no antagonistic intentions found* - I translated the English word 'Silent' to its Japanese version and got 'Hissori' (sounds like 'History' though…). Next I translated the word 'Knowledge' and got 'Kenmei'! (Personally, I think 'Kenmei' the Japanese word itself is a nice name.) There were many trial and errors because I didn't want her name to be very long.

(Washa: Ureijisai-san, you are losing your Villain act.

Me: I'm tired. Give me a break.

Washa: Stop being lazy, you 'Jisan'! If this was a movie set, I'll have you rehearsing from early morning 'til late at night every day!

*Jisan is Japanese for old man. Now that I've changed my penname to 'Ureijisai', I can't help but think about the last five letters sounding kind of like 'Urei _jisan_ '…

Me: *Sigh* that's why you're named 'Washa'…

Washa: What do you mean?

Me: When opening and closing the curtains, they tend to go into a noisy 'WASHAAAAA', right? And its *early in the morning and the curtains have already go 'WASHAA' uncontrollably.

*My country's time now is 11:34AM.)

Me: Okay that's it for this segment.

(Washa: Oi! I'm still not done with you yet!

Me: *Ignore, ignore*)

Me: Oh and with the finally conclusion of Hissokenmei's name meaning is… *drum roll* The 'Silent Knowledge'! Bye bye!


End file.
